


Comforted

by ragingrainbow



Series: Keeping Watch [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-08
Updated: 2002-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suddenly, Frodo reaches a hand and clutches tightly at Pippin's cloak. "Pippin?" The voice is barely above a whisper but Pippin jumps in surprise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforted

The whimper is almost inaudible, but still Pippin stirs from his crouched position. It's too cold, too dark, too quiet, and the slightest sound or movement is easily detected.

He looks up and his eyes catch the restless movement close to where Sam is sleeping. He considers waking Sam up, because after all Sam was supposed to keep watch with him while Strider got some well-deserved rest. But he knows Sam has not been sleeping much since the incident at Weathertop, and he, too, deserves some sleep.

He could wake Merry up, of course. But Merry is supposed to go on the next watch. And, anyway, he looks a lot more peaceful where he is cuddled up in his blanket than he has done since they first met Strider, so pippin doesn't have the heart to wake him up.

Another whimper breaks the desolate silence, and with a sigh Pippin carefully creeps over to Frodo. Placing his small hand on the clammy forehead and brushing away a few locks, he tries to calm the older hobbit.

"Shhh… Frodo. Shhh. Everything will be alright, you'll see." There isn't much response from Frodo apart from the continued shivering and odd whimper, so Pippin stays sitting beside him, stroking his damp hair for a while, hoping that Frodo can feel his presence.

Suddenly, Frodo reaches a hand and clutches tightly at Pippin's cloak. "Pippin?" The voice is barely above a whisper but Pippin jumps in surprise.

"Yes, Frodo," he whispers as to not wake the other, "I'm here."

Frodo is tugging at Pippin's cloak now, and Pippin is scared at Frodo's obvious pain. What if Frodo is dying? No, no, he won't die, what was it Strider said? He will pass into the shadow and become a wraith. No, he can't let that happen to poor Frodo, he has to think of something to do!

"Hold me, Pippin. Just hold me for a while." Frodo's plea is barely perceptible, but Pippin manages to gather Frodo into his arms, and they just sit like that for a while; Pippin clutching Frodo to his chest, rocking him slightly.

"I'm scared, Pip." Frodo's voice is clearer now, and Pippin is startled by the sudden confession. He hugs Frodo a little tighter.

"Oh, don't be scared, Frodo. Strider is here, he knows all the things to do. And we'll be in Rivendell soon enough, and then the elves will make you better again."

"What if we come there to late? It's far to Rivendell…" Frodo's voice is now quieter.

"Of course we will get there in time." Pippin tries his best to believe those words as he says them, but he, too, has been worrying about this. Especially since Strider has started to look more and more worried everyday, and he caught Strider looking at Frodo and shaking his head yesterday.

"I know what will happen if we are too late. I have seen them, Pip, and I have seen him…" It's nothing more than a murmur.

Frodo says nothing more, and it takes a while for Pippin to realise that he is crying. This shocks Pippin, because he can't ever remember seeing Frodo cry, and suddenly the stark reality of the whole situation settles on Pippin. This is no fun adventure anymore, no fun quest, but a matter of life and death.

"Oh, Frodo, don't cry…" he soothes sympathetically, "Please don't cry."

Frodo just buries his face in Pippin's chest, submitting himself to Pippin's soothing, which brings comfort to him even as he can feel the ever present shadows waiting at a distance.


End file.
